1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a vibration absorbing apparatus for an optical disk player for absorbing vibration generated when a disk player is in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a disk player is an apparatus for recording information on a compact disk (CD), CD-Rom, digital video disk (DVD) and DVD-Rom, and reproducing the recorded information. A typical disk player comprises an apparatus for loading a disk in the position where information can be recorded or reproduced from the disk. The disk inserted into a disk player is loaded on a turntable by a loading apparatus, and then clamped by a chucking unit and becomes turnable. While the disk is being turned, the optical pickup records information on the disk or reproduces the recorded information while moving in the radial direction of the disk.
A motor vehicle disk player, in particular, employs a disk loading apparatus capable of direct disk loading without a tray due to its spatial limitation. In addition, the motor vehicle disk player uses a loading apparatus for distinctively loading two different sized disks, for example, 80 mm and 120 mm disks.
Such motor vehicle disk player conventionally has the structure for enabling a disk to enter from the front of the housing. An upper chassis is disposed on top of the housing, and a convey roller for conveying an inserted disk is disposed inside the housing. A disk guide member is disposed on the upper chassis to correspond with the convey roller. The convey roller has a shaft and a rubber roller disposed around the shaft. The diameter of the rubber roller gradually reduces towards the middle and the rubber roller is fit around the shaft. The convey roller having such structure is rotatably disposed on the hinge bracket that is disposed on the upper chassis and becomes bi-directionally rotatable by receiving power from a predetermined driving source. The hinge bracket is pulled towards one side by a Spring to enable the convey roller to get as close as possible to the disk guiding member.
In the above structure, the disk is sucked into the housing by the operation of the convey roller when it is inserted in between the convey roller and the disk guiding member. The inserted disk is conveyed inside until it is placed on the turntable and its place is decided by a stopper. Even when the disk is stopped by the stopper, the convey roller further rotates until the disk completely arrives at its position.
However, if the convey roller continuously rotates when the disk is stopped by the stopper, slip occurs between the shaft and the rubber roller of the convey roller. In this case, vibration occurs due to the slip between the shaft and the rubber roller, and the vibration causes low noises as it is transmitted to the whole housing.